


Robot Reboot

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed a job.  They needed a janitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Mystery Science Theater 3000 belongs to Best Brains

Rupert Giles looked on in mute horror at what was once a storage room for the non-artifact odds and ends that had been recovered from the old Council site. A table had been moved to the center of the room, where an unholy blend of a vacuum cleaner, two cricket bats, a set of skiing goggles, and a few other less identifiable bits had been glued, bolted, and otherwise attached together.

"Andrew!"

The head of the Council's logistics slid into the room.

"You bellowed?"

"Andrew, what is this." He motioned to the odd collection.

"It looks like some kind of robot?"

"You mean you don't know!"

"Well, you know Joel? That new janitor we hired? I just figured that until Willow could finish checked out his story he shouldn't be around any of the sensistive areas, so I sent him to go through stuff in here--"

"So where is he?"

"Cafeteria. It's Swedish meatball night and he always has at least a dozen."

"Could you bring him here, please."

Andrew nodded quickly and darted out of the room.

As he waited, he took the opportunity to examine not only the... thing, but a couple of partially assembled items.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

On seeing the Joel's red jumpsuit, Giles realized he'd seen the man several times over the past few days.

"Would you mind explaining this?"

Joel's perpetually sleepy look immediately brightened, although it just made him look like he was delaying unconsciousness as long as possible.

"Oh, this is Pete. Since I had to leave Tom, Croooow, Gypsy, and Cambot behind on the Satellite of Love, when I saw all this stuff, I just thought I would make a few more friends."

"And what do you plan to do with it once it's active?"

"Oh. Probably watch movies, make fun of mad scientists, maybe start an invention exchange. The usual."

"So no plans to take over or destroy the world?"

"No, that takes too much work. Besides, it's Dr. Forrester who wanted to take over the world. I'm just the guy who cleaned the place until Forrester decided to use me in an experiment."

Giles sighed. At least the robot looked like a robot, rather than the far too human-appearing examples they'd seen in Sunnydale.

"Fine, but if it tries to kill us, it's your responsibility."

"Thank you, sir, I'll make sure they won't be a problem. This one should even be able to help out with the cleaning."

"Excellent. I will just... leave you to it."

Giles backed out, closing the door behind him. He didn't know technology all that well, but he knew enough to ask Willow to see if the man might be an artificer of some kind. There was no logical reason for a collection of random junk to function as a working robot.


End file.
